5 besos
by sorgin
Summary: Fueron 5 los besos que marcaron su vida. (Yaoi)


Cinco besos. No necesito más para resumir su vida. Solo sonrió ante la pregunta de la periodista y sonrojado confeso que fueron cinco los besos que cambiaron por completo su existencia. Que modificaron sus pensamientos y le hicieron comprender que lo que una vez creyó que estaba mal era en realidad maravilloso. Que le hicieron madurar y darse de cuenta de quien había llegado a ser. Algunos fueron buenos otros no tantos, pero todos habían supuesto la diferencia haciendo tambalear los pilares que hasta ese día habían soportado el peso de su vida.

Después, tras los focos, lejos de los espectadores, escuchando el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al golpear la ventana de la habitación del hotel dejo que sus recuerdos viajaran a través de los años pasados y de la juventud casi perdida. Solo entonces, mientras sus dedos recorrían los labios que tanto afecto habían recibido fue consciente de la importancia que aquellos besos habían supuesto en su vida.

El beso no correspondido (Pierre X Tom)

La primera vez que le vio se sintió decepcionado. Le habían hablado tantas veces de aquel joven que se había formado una imagen completamente diferente. Su pequeña estatura le había hecho pasar desapercibido entre los muchachos que entrenaban en el parque y su localización le había llevado días. En realidad al final había sido la suerte y la casualidad quienes le habían permitido hacerlo y su necesidad de probarle casi lo había llevado a cometer una locura. O al menos así se lo había confesado Pierre casi cuatro años después de cometer tal locura.

Robarle la pelota había sido su único deseo. Necesitaba demostrar que él, el capitán de la selcción sub 16 francesa, era el mejor y por ello estuvo a punto de hacerle caer por las escaleras. Pero no había importado. El afectado ni siquiera se había enfadado, simplemente le había seguido el juego y había recuperado el balón con un elegante gesto de cadera.

Fue casi después de dos horas cuando lo vio allí frente a él, jadeante y sonrojado pero con una sonrisa perenne en la boca que no pudo reprimir el instinto y se dejo llevar por unos sentimientos que jamás antes había albergado en su pecho. Con timidez e inexperiencia dejo la huella de sus húmedos labios sobre aquellos desconocidos. Esperando con temor una violenta reacción que nunca llego.

Ni pasión, ni odio, solo una terrible lástima por no poder corresponderle fue lo que brillo en su mirada. Y Pierre tuvo que asumir de golpe una verdad imperecedera. Tom sería su amigo y su compañero, pero jamás sería su amante, porque su joven corazón ya había sido ocupado.

El primer beso (Callahan X Tom)

La primera vez que le vio no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío invernal le daban un aspecto infantil. El balón cayó a sus pies y el capitán del Furano grito reclamándolo. La muchacha sonrió y el jugador se sonrojo ante las burlas de sus compañeros.

Se acerco hasta las escaleras, pero la joven no pateo el balón; con gran habilidad descendió hasta el campo manteniéndolo en sus rodillas.

-¿Puedo jugar?- Pregunto casi sin voz a causa del frío y Philiph tuvo que tragar saliva al encontrarse tan cerca.

-Bueno jugamos con un miembro menos, pero creo que hace demasiado frío para que …

-No, no estoy bien.- Sus ojos brillaron emocionados y Philiph no pudo negarse.

-Pero si te cansas o te hacen daño saldrás del campo de juego, ¿lo prometes?

-Claro.- Casi gritando por la emoción se acerco al centro del campo dejando que su sonrisa se contagiase entre los demás.

Las horas pasaron rápidas y los padres llamaron preocupados a sus hijos, al final solo quedaron ellos y como responsable y caballeroso capitán se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la casa. Caminaron sin prisa por las calles con Philiph sonriendo y mostrando los lugares que debía visitar y ella preguntando y riendo ante sus locuaces comentarios.

Solo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa se atrevió a invitarla a pasear al día siguiente y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella le sonrió aceptando su invitación.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió, tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a pensarlo con detenimiento. Dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta quedar frente al de ella y sus labios rozaron los de la joven al tiempo que su padre la pedía que entrara en casa.

Aquella tarde Philiph descubrió dos cosas. La primera fue que aquella dulce muchacha era un chico llamado Tom, y la segunda que le había gustado besar a un chico.

El beso robado ( Mark x Tom)

Aquella tarde Mark le ataco en las duchas sin darle tiempo para reaccionar ni defenderse. Se abrió paso en su interior y dejo tras él la huella humedecida de saliva caliente. Aquel día Tom acabo llorando tras el entrenamiento y Lenders sangrando. Asustado Baker cerró su boca mordiendo aquel extraño cuerpo que le habían obligado a sentir y el sabor de la sangre le dio nauseas. Por suerte para él Mark decidió resignarse en su empeño y le dejo escapar al ser consciente de que su muestra de amor había resultado equivocada.

Mark se fue a la cama pasada la madrugada con la cabeza hecha un lío y el corazón aún latiéndole a mil por hora. Una parte de sí mismo le reprochaba que lo que había hecho estaba mal y así se lo habían demostrado las lágrimas derramadas por Tom. Pero otra parte gritaba molesta y acalorada que una sensación tan magnifica era imposible que fuera reprochable. Llevo su mano bajo la tela del pantalón y acaricio con suavidad la erección que se negaba a permanecer escondida. Dolorosa y satisfactoria a la vez le hacía imposible no querer volver a cometer el sacrilegio de probar el néctar que esos labios podían derramar. Y pensando en esos labios alcanzo la gloria bajo las sábanas manchadas de su habitación.

El de hermano (Benji Prize)

Benji siempre fue diferente al resto, más maduro, más atento y sobre todo más protector. Su arrogancia y su chulería solo podían ser comparables con su sentido del deber y de compañerismo, quizás por eso no le debería haber sorprendido tanto aquel beso en la frente, pero lo hizo. Tembló de pies a cabeza al recibirlo y por un segundo quedo petrificado con sus mejillas mojadas y la sorpresa grabada en las pupilas dilatadas.

Con la torpeza propia de un adolescente Tom se seco los ojos mientras decía incoherencias y trataba de sonreír forzadamente, pero Benji ni siquiera le escucho. Se quedo allí de pie frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos y con una mano clavada sobre su hombro. Hasta que al final se decidió y ahogando un sollozo se dejo caer sobre los brazos, que le esperaban abiertos, de un portero que sin mediar palabra había descubierto su más despreciable y oscuro secreto.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Acurrucado contra su pecho y protegido por los brazos que mantenían a su equipo imbatido en liga, pero sí entendió por que aquella portería siempre le pertenecería a él. A un portero cínico y elitista que no dudaba en ceder su pedestal a cualquier compañero que lo necesitará para continuar a flote.

La marca de sus labios fue invisible, pero en su interior permanecería grabada a fuego durante el resto de su vida. Había sido un gesto de reconfortante calor que le hizo sentir que aquella pasión que se encendía en su joven pecho no era un error ni un castigo, solo una forma diferente de amar.

Fue Benji quien con ese simple gesto le hizo entender que haberse enamorado de Oliver no era un pecado.

El primero que dio (Oliver Atton)

Una despedida siempre es triste. Tom lo sabía bien. En su corta vida había tenido que asistir a más que las que había deseado y sin embargo era consciente de que jamás se acostumbraría al dolor que nacía en su pecho cuando decía adiós a las personas que le habían acompañado por un breve espacio de tiempo. Pero esa vez había sido mil veces peor.

Los ojos de Oliver se endurecieron por la rabia contenida y le observaron impotentes ante su partida. Ambos lo habían sabido desde el día que se conocieron, tenían poco tiempo para compartir, pero se mintieron y creyeron que sería suficiente. No lo fue. Nunca lo sería. Con desazón se dejo abrazar por los compañeros que le despidieron con palabras de elogio y ánimo y se fueron marchando dejando tras de ellos el regusto amargo de la pérdida y la pesadez del cansancio no aliviado.

Oliver se apoyo resignado contra la pared y cerró los ojos mientras maldecía sin apenas mover los labios. Era la segunda vez que debían decirse adiós sin estar seguros de cuando volverían a encontrarse.

La primera vez habían sido casi niños. Aún llenos de candor e inocencia incapaces de descifrar las incógnitas que les llevaban a ahogarse en las palabras del otro y en el silencio de los juegos no compartido.

Ahora se despedían como hombres con la certeza de la confesión no realizada y el temor del rechazo gravado en la sombra de una piel no saboreada. Jamás tendrían su oportunidad, el destino no se la daría. Ambos sabían que era mejor fingir y desearse lo mejor con el deseo ahogado en la garganta.

Pero Tom cedió. Con pasos firmes y decididos recorto la distancia que le separaba de su mayor deseo y deposito un tímido beso en los labios de quien horas antes había llamado capitán. Con los ojos cerrados fue incapaz la expresión de sorpresa de Oliver que abrió los suyos sin ser capaz de creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo. Solo entonces cuando ya habían transcurrido unos segundos que parecieron décadas fue capaz de separarse del número diez y prometerle que volvería.

Se fue con paso veloz y decidido. Con la certeza de un ansiado regreso y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el primer beso del que había sido autor y no víctima. Nunca vio la sonrisa de Oliver ni como éste te lamía los labios que nunca antes habían sido profanados.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y sus recuerdos se perdieron entre las nieblas del pasado. Cansado dedico una genuina sonrisa al muchacho que entró. Estiro un brazo y le invito a sentarse junto a él, sobre la cama. El televisor de alta definición mostraba las mejores jugadas de un partido ya acabado, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba ya atención. Tom porque no podía dejar de reírse y Oliver porque no entendía de donde provenía el chiste no enunciado. Ni esa noche, ni la mañana siguiente fue Baker capaz de confesarle que reía de felicidad por poder volver a estar junto a él.


End file.
